


Sunburn

by savaged



Series: TF2 Seasons Prompts [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Double Sense, Humor, M/M, Rants, Summer, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It won't hurt, doc, right?"</p>
<p>"Of course not" the man smiled sympathetically. "It will burn a bit at first, but it gets better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

Medic searched for something inside his man bag. Scout was scowling at him from the corner of the bunker, shirtless; the sun had written freckles across the skin of his reddish back, where the red shirt couldn't cover as he ran through the battle, and the tan extended to his arms and hands making him look like he was wearing an invisible clothing that made him look paler in some zones.

 

"Zhis" Medic pulled out from the bag, carrying a small white jar half full of a gooey substance at which Scout peered, reluctant to face the medic. "Zhis will do. Come close, Scout. I don't bite" the german grinned and Scout believed he saw two fangs shinning as he left his seat, slightly shaking to approach to the med's bed.

 

It was not like he was _afraid_  of the doctor; more like, respectful of not getting into the professional's business, but most of the time he required his help for serious issues like a twisted ankle away from respawn or a broken hand in cease fire. The medic would make him strip to his underwear for some reason and it creeped him the fuck out with all those sharp objects around, some hanging on the wall and the white pigeons covered in blood with bandages. What if he decided to experiment with him one day? He couldn't refuse since the man was always nice to him, could he?

 

"Sit and relax, comrade. You're in _very_  good hands" another Cheshire cat smile.

 

"It won't hurt, doc, right?"

 

"Of course not" the man smiled sympathetically. "It will burn a bit at first, but it gets better."

 

There was a crimson red blush across Scout's cheeks. It hadn't started to peel off yet, and it made him look quite cute -like a shy lady, Soldier mocked him in the morning,- that's why Scout hated it and wanted to get rid of it as soon as he could. Going to Medic was the last option after he tried to fix it himself with cold water -'have you been crying, little faggot?' Soldier wondered as Scout passed by, drops streaming down his face- and as Medic popped the cap the kid's thoughts flew away, snapping back to reality.

 

The Medic dunked his hand in and out. He slid his creamy fingertips through Scout's burnt cheeks and the boy growled lowly, furrowing his brow, adverting his glance from the doc's light one. Almost fatherly, judging by the way he caressed him in each wounded part of his skin. A loud hiss left his gritted teeth, Scout gripped his cap with both hands wrinkling it.

 

"Do you want me to stop?"

 

Scout shook his head, keeping silent. White slick spread through his cheeks, eyes closed and sharp breathing under the man's stare, gentle touch. Once he finished he whipped his fingers in a blue handkerchief and reached for the glove he had left unattended.

 

"Good. What do we say?"

 

"Yeah, thanks doc" Scout grimaced feeling his face sticky. He put his cap back on, grabbed the shirt from the corner and kicked the door open, saying goodbye with a hand before going away.

  

_

 

 

"Put one near the resupply room so those red bastards fly the fuck away! Yes, yes, Engineer, well, see I could tell your mother to go build a Sentry herself too but we americans- Hey, SCOUT!" The boy turned around, alarmed. Engi looked at him too, attention brought by Soldier's ridiculous reaction until he faced Scout and repressed a smile, going red. "NO MAN in the COUNTRY walks around with a FACE full of… of…!"

 

"Does a fella have a lighter 'ere?" Sniper entered the base carrying his hands inside his pockets. He tipped his hat when he perceived an unusual silence and saw Scout standing still before Soldier and Engineer, shirtless, searching for words he couldn't make out, and a face stained in white gooey stuff -blushing red, embarrassed. Sniper started to walk from the same direction he came before, hands still in his pockets.

 

"Bloody wanka."


End file.
